Handheld information organization and communications devices are becoming increasingly popular for both business users and more general users. For example, handheld computer systems such as the 3Com line of Palm handheld computers, the Handspring Visor line of handheld computer systems, and the Microsoft PocketPC have found widespread acceptance amongst people for the purpose of organizing their calendars and storing personal contact information. Typically, these handheld computer systems contain Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a calendar application, a memo application, and a To-Do list application. Such handheld computer systems are very popular because they are small enough to be carried all the time and do not require any “boot” time before entering an operational state. Thus, such handheld computer systems allow constant easy access to a large amount of personal information.
Sales research has indicated that having a simple intuitive method of quickly accessing the personal information data is one of the most important aspects of a handheld computer system. Due to its simple elegant design and efficient operation, handheld computer systems based upon the Palm Operating System (PalmOS) have captured a large proportion of the handheld computer system market. With the PalmOS, a user can select and manipulate data in a number of different ways. For example, a user may use up/down scroll buttons, a user may select an item displayed on a touch screen, and a user may scroll through different category lists by repeatedly pressing an application button.
One of the most important applications of handheld computer systems is to hold personal information. For example, an addressbook application is used to store and access a list of acquaintances and contact details. To satisfy consumers, it would be desirable to create new useful interfaces that allow a user to select and arrange items in such lists quickly and in a simple manner.